Sakura's Elevator Incident
by Little-Miss-Tsundere01
Summary: A week after Sakura's drunk stunt, she's in no shape to face Sasuke! As if the heavens hate her, she's in an elevator, trapped, alone with Sasuke Uchiha! "Sasuke!You, you pervert!" SEQUEL of Sakura's Wacky Stunt (SasuSaku one-shot)


Heyyyy guys, sorry I've been absent for farrrr too long, but the long-awaited sequel of 'Sakura's Wacky Stunt' is here!

Not only that, SasuSaku month is drawing near! Yayyy! Be ready to get bombarded with tons of SS one-shotssss xD.. Anyways, enough with my chit-chatting, and let's start reading the one-shot!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the plot, sadly.. ;_;**

* * *

 _'Shit, shit.. Why do have to go through this!?_ ' Sakura mentally cursed herself for being unfortunate. By very unfortunate, means that she's now in an elevator, with Sasuke Uchiha a _lone._

Last week, she said idiotic things to the raven-haired Uchiha in her drunken state and beating him during the next morning, she had been avoiding him ever since. She never step a foot into a room where he was, and hid from his sight every time when she saw him.

 _'Why do these kinds of things always happen to me? I'm just walking, on my way to home, while carrying groceries, I went into the elevator and poof! where the hell did he come from?! and now, I'm stuck with this ice-cube. The heavens probably despise me. A LOT'_

* * *

Sakura groaned quietly, while excluding herself in a corner; not knowing that Sasuke was watching her every move with a raised eyebrow in question. The pinkette bowed her head down, her cheeks slightly pink.

Sasuke rubbed his neck while looking away, for the first time, he felt uncomfortable in the complete silence. The pinkette glanced at the shifting Uchiha sideways, and turned away too.

 _'Well, this is awkward'_ Both thought.

 _'Should I start apologizing now?'_ The green-eyed beauty wondered, then shook her head. _'But how? I don't dare to start a conversation with him!'_

 _"Forehead, you're avoiding him like he's a plague for the past week! Just go in front of him, and apologize! or else, he might think you're weird or something."_

Ino's voice rang through her head. Sakura wanted to apologize, however she couldn't find the courage to do so.

 **'Tch, you're a wimp...I can't believe I'm you!'** Inner Sakura glared.

 _'Shut up... like you can do anything about this.'_ The rosette argued back; however, this only urges inner Sakura to taunt her outer self even more.

 **'Just do it... or, shall I apologize to him for you?'** Inner smirked mischievously, resulting in outer Sakura shaking her head rapidly. _'No thanks... the last thing I want is that_ you _taking over my mind again.'_

* * *

The rosette breathed in slowly and opened her mouth to speak. "Um, Sa-Sasuke-"

The elevator suddenly stopped. Sakura's eyes widened in horror. _'Oh my god, please don't tell me.."_

Sasuke pushed the button that labeled '17'.

"Come on, come on..."He was hoping that the elevator will start going up again, but his efforts had no avail. The two words that came out from the Uchiha's mouth seemed like a nightmare for the panicked Sakura. "We're stuck."

 _'NOOOO!'_ Sakura's outer self cried out loud as her expression resembled the human from the painting, 'The Scream'..

 **'HELL YESSSSS! Shannarooo!'** On the other hand, Inner Sakura yelled in joy and pumped her fist into the air.

Sasuke took his cellphone out and rapidly dialed Naruto's number. Several seconds later, he growled in annoyance, "No service, great.."

Sakura too took out her cellphone, and dialed Hinata's number, since she's the only person that the pinkette can rely on in these kinds of situations. She too, had the same result and cursed angrily.

 **'You're stuck in the elevator alone with _Sasuke Uchiha_. Sakura Haruno, you're one lucky biatch!~'** Inner Sakura did a victory dance in happiness.

* * *

Then the elevator slightly swayed, letting Sakura fell on top of Sasuke; and the lights suddenly went off too.

"Huh?" Sasuke opened his eyes and realized that they had a blackout. _'Hn? A blackout... great_ '

As the raven-haired Uchiha decided to get up, he felt a soft sensation on his hands. _'huh?_ ' He squeezed it, trying to find out what is that soft thing in his hands.

The lights turned on, and he saw a pair of green eyes staring into his black orbs. Sasuke touched the soft thing again, which made the rosette in front of him blushed ten shades of red, and punched him in the nose...again.

"You, you _Pervert_!" Sakura screamed out loud and covered her chest protectively.

Sasuke clutched his nose and yelled in a nasal voice, " _Sakura_! What the he- oh.." He stopped when he realized what is the soft thing that he touched in the dark.

The raven-haired Uchiha exhaled slowly, and said calmly, "Sakura, let me explain, I'm-"

"I thought you're a good man, Sasuke-kun! but you're just a closet pervert!" The said woman narrowed her eyes at him.

The remark had made Sasuke's jaw dropped. Yes, people, Sasuke Uchiha's jaw _literally_ dropped.

 _"_ A per-pervert!? Sakura, I told you already it was an accident.. I didn't-"

"Accident? _Accident?!_ Then why did you feel me up three times?" Sakura questioned the stuttering Uchiha.

* * *

"Well, I- urgh!" The elevator shook again and the embarrassed pinkette fell on top of the Uchiha again. This time, he grabbed her butt. Sasuke blushed ten shades of red and let go of the raging rosette.

A vein popped out on the hot-headed woman as she shook with anger. "Uchiha..." She growled through her clenched teeth.

"Sa-Sakura, let me explain.." Sasuke put his hands in front of him in defense as he tried to calm the pinkette.

The Uchiha cringed in fear as he thought of facing the wrath of the pinkette again after a week. He desperately tried to calm her down but the rosette didn't listen to him.

Now, in the young Uchiha's eyes, Sakura Haruno, ' the demon in disguise' according to Naruto, had showed her true demonic aura right in front him.

The enraged rosette cracked her knuckles in a threatening manner, "Sasuke, prepare to _die_!"

For the first time, Sasuke paled in horror as if, he's facing a life-threatening situation right now. A life situation where an angered pink-haired devil will clobber him to dust.

 _"SHANNAROOOOO_!"

 _"AHHHHHH!"_

 _-Ding-_

There goes the sound of the elevator going up again, however this was not heard due to the commotion in the elevator, with grunts of pain from the Uchiha and the mighty battle cries from the pink-haired devil.

* * *

Sakura came out of the elevator while smiling satisfactorily. She skipped towards the door of her apartment while the Uchiha came out, holding his bruised left eye.

 _'Why am I interested in that woman?'_ was the only thought that the poor Uchiha had in his mind.

* * *

When he entered his apartment, he saw Naruto lying down on his couch. The hyperactive blonde looked up to see his best friend.

"Hey Sasuke! What's-ooh, that's a pretty big bruise you got there. Who gave it to you?" The whiskered man cringed.

"Shut up." Sasuke sat beside his best-friend. There's no way that the Uchiha will tell Naruto that he got hit, by a girl no less.

Naruto thought of the person who could give his stoic best-friend a large purple bruise. He snapped his fingers in realization. "Ah! Sakura-chan did it right? Her trademark is the big purple bruise on the left eye."

"..." There was no answer from the stoic man beside the sunny blonde. Naruto chortled clutching his stomach.

"Bwahahahaha, I knew it! Sakura-chan punched you, _again_! Hahahaha!" The blonde wiped his tears and patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sooo, what did you do?"

"I groped Sakura." Sasuke answered back.

"Hahahaha, you groped Saku- _WHAT_?!"

Naruto pulled his friend's collar and bombarded him with questions. "Sasuke, do you want to die?! Do you have a death wish?! Why the hell did you grope her!?"

"It was an accident, you dobe!" Sasuke pushed the shocked blonde away.

"Sasuke, I accidentally touched her ass and I got into a hospital for two weeks! She's a devil in disguise, I tell you. _A devil in disguise!_ " Naruto shuddered in fear at the memory.

"But Sasuke, lemme ask you something." The blonde grinned mischievously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What?"

The hyperactive blonde cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered, "They're soft right?"

The question immediately earned Naruto a hit on the head. "You idiot!"

"Ow, Sasuke that hurts!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile:  
**

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled out, her voice rang throughout the entire apartment.

"Welcome home!" Ino sang, her voice came from the kitchen.

The rosette entered the kitchen, and saw her blonde friend eating a cake. She put her hands on her hips and teased the baby blue-eyed woman. "Gee, for a person who' dying to lose some weight, you really love to eat."

"Hey!" Ino glared at her pink-haired friend. Sakura giggled at her best-friend's antics, then her face turned serious.

"Ino, can I ask you for advice? I normally ask Hinata but she's not here." The said blonde smiled and nodded.

"Sure, honey. Come and sit." Sakura came and sat across from her. "What's it about?" Ino's blue orbs glinted with curiosity. The rosette nervously cleared her throat. "Well, it's about Sasuke-kun."

Ino face-palmed, "Let me guess, you haven't found a way to apologize to him yet." Sakura laughed nervously, "Yeah, and.."

"And?" The blonde asked.

"I uh, punched him in the face...again." Ino's face turned dead serious. "You _WHAT?!_ " Ino's sharp voice made Sakura cover her ears.

The blonde shook the pinkette's shoulders. "Sakura, do you want to _die_?! Apologize to him _at once_! He'll be pretty pissed off! What the hell did you do this time?"

"Errr, well, Ino, let me tell you the whole story." The shocked blonde let Sakura explain.

 _[After explaining~~~]_

"Sooo, he accidentally groped you two times and you punched him because you got pissed?" Ino asked in astonishment. "Yeah. I'm so stupid." Sakura sighed in defeat.

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "Glad you know, forehead."

"Hey, shut up you pig!" Sakura glared at her best friend as both girls had a glaring contest. Later, they giggled like high-school girls at their own silliness.

"Okay, forehead, try to apologize to him ASAP, because that's the only right thing to do after what you had done. Probably today or tomorrow..." Ino stood up from her stool and walked towards the kitchen door. The blue-eyed woman smiled, encouraging her friend. "Try hard, alright?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Okay.."

* * *

 **The next day:**

Sakura saw the Uchiha walking towards the elevator, so she ran after him. "Sasuke-kun, wait!"

Just before the doors were closed, she managed to enter, and stood beside Sasuke. The rosette's stomach churned with guilt when she saw the hideous purple bruise on his handsome face. She turned her body to the stoic Uchiha and apologized sincerely.

"Sasuke-kun, I am really sorry for what I did yessterday and a week ago. I didn't think and I let my anger took over me. I am very sorry Sasuke-kun, I really am. I didn't apologize to you because I don't have the guts to face you after all I did. I'm guilty about this and I was afraid that you might be mad at me."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke with her green orbs, only to see no emotion on his face. " I know that I deserve this. So, as an apology, you can ask me what you want."

Sasuke stared into the pink-haired woman's eyes, and saw that her eyes were sincere.

The rosette's eyes saddened, since there were no answer from the man in front of her. She turned away, and felt tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, there was a tug on her wrist and a pair of lips pressed against her own.

Her green eyes widened in shock, as the man she love gave her a kiss. Sakura responded back, much to the raven-haired man's satisfaction.

When Sasuke pulled away, she stuttered, speechless. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Go on a date with me."

The rosette's cheeks turned red. "E-Excuse me?"

Sasuke's onyx orbs pierced through the green-eyed woman. "Go out with me."

"A-Am I dreaming?" Sakura squeaked out loud, surprised that the Sasuke Uchiha was asking her out on a date. The raven-haired Uchiha kissed the pinkette again.

"Is this a dream?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No, this is _definitely_ not a dream." She boldly wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck and kissed him. When she pulled away, Sasuke smirked. "So, it's a yes?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes." The raven-haired chuckled lightly and kissed the woman in front of him passionately.

 _-Ding_ -

"Sasu-Ewww! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme are smooching! Argh, my eyes!"

 **R &R**


End file.
